Exciting New Feelings
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel walks in on Puck. SMUT!


_**Hello readers! Here is another one shot since you guys love them so much. Hope you like this one. It was lots of fun to write.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Warning: SMUT!**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was exhausted after working a double shift and just wanted to go straight to bed since she had already taken a shower at work.

But before she did all that, she wanted to say hi to her roommate and best friend Puck, who she hadn't seen in days since her job was very demanding.

Puck worked as a model and Rachel worked as a nurse.

Puck and Rachel were best friends since they were kids. They were always inseparable and when they graduated they became even closer. There was a lot of flirting but nothing sexual though.

Two years after graduating high school, Puck started dating and Rachel had moved to a different state. They still talked but it wasn't like before since they were busy all the time.

Then two years after that, Puck and his girlfriend decided to move to the city and months later Rachel did as well. They were closer but still barely saw each other.

A year later, Puck and his girlfriend broke up and Rachel moved in with him.

That was a year ago. Now things were good between them. Better than good. They were closer and they loved one another and would do anything and everything for each other.

So Rachel put her bag next to her door and walked to his. She knocked and opened the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel gasped at the sight before her. Puck had his hand wrapped around his cock masturbating completely nude with his eyes closed.

That was until he heard her gasp and he opened his eyes to look at her.

He was so close he couldn't stop even if he was shocked that his best friend was watching him. If he was honest with himself, he was even more turned on having her there watch him.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She looked to both sides trying to decide if she should leave or... yea she should definitely leave. But her feet wouldn't move. She just watched as his hand moved up and down his shaft while his thumb rub the head a couple of times.

"Noah..." she whispered.

"Rae..." he groaned. She swallowed and the heat between her legs increased. She licked her lips and moaned softly but he heard her. "Come here," he said.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. She could not take her eyes away from his hand on his cock. My God he was so wide and thick.

He looked at her body up and down ending on her crotch. "Let me see your pussy."

She gasped at his demand, yet the heat pooled between her legs and she could not believe he was actually saying that. "Noah..." she was unsure.

"Please I'm so close. I just wanna see your pussy."

She could not believe she was actually doing it. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper and heard a groan from him. She pushed her jeans down and still left her panties on.

He could see the dark spot and groaned. "You're wet aren't you?" She nodded and then pulled down her panties. He couldn't take his eyes away from her trimmed center. "Such a pretty pussy," he groaned.

Her jeans and panties were down by her feet while he moaned seeing his best friends pussy for the first time.

He had to stop moving his hand because he did not want to come yet and wanted to see how far she would let him go. "Sit on the bed." She removed her jeans and panties from her feet and sat on the bed facing him. "Spread your legs." Her back hit the bottom board of the bed and opened her legs exposing her to him. She was dripping and he groaned. "Holy fuck." He began to move his hand up and down again while he looked at her wet pussy. "Touch yourself." He groaned when he saw her get wetter at his request. Her hand moved between her legs and she moved her finger up and down her slit a moan escaping her lips. "Fuck Rachel keep going."

She finally looked at his eyes since she walked into his room and saw the lust and want in them. She rubbed her clit and then pushed two fingers inside her moaning loudly. "Oh God." She began to pump her fingers in and out while pressing on her clit.

He could not believe he was watching his best friend pleasure herself in front of him. He was so close but he wanted to hold on for a little longer. She added another finger and moaned even louder closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. "Show me your breasts."

She opened her eyes and saw him lick his lips while watching her fingers move in and out of her pussy. She unbuttoned her shirt and had to remove her fingers from her pussy so she could take off her shirt and bra. Now she was completely naked.

"Fuck Rae you're so beautiful."

She smiled while her hand went back to her pussy and the other caressed her breast and teased her nipple.

He moved his hand at the same time she moved hers. She kept moving her fingers in and out and soon started to move faster and harder. "So close," she moaned loudly and gasped. She kept pumping her fingers in and out faster and harder and she threw her head back in pleasure.

He had stopped moving his hand and was in awe at the sight before him. She looked so beautiful as she fucked herself.

"Noah I'm gonna..."

"Stop."

She opened her eyes and stopped moving her hand but her fingers remained inside her.

He moved his hand again and she could see his precum on the head. She licked her lips. "I wanna be inside you."

She looked at him and nodded. She moved so she could lie down on the bed and he moved between her legs.

He pulled her fingers out of her pussy and licked them groaning at the taste. She moaned watching him clean her fingers with his tongue.

"Please Noah. I need you."

He looked at her while he positioned at her entrance. "I can't believe I'm finally fucking you."

Here eyes widened. "What?"

"I've always wanted to fuck you ever since we were in high school," he admitted.

She got even more turned on if that was even possible and she moved her hips up trying to get him to push inside her. "Please." She gripped his biceps and gasped as he pushed hard inside her.

He stayed still, loving the way she felt around him plus he didn't want to come yet. "You're so tight."

"Oh God please move." She moaned loudly.

He could see the tears in her eyes she wanted to come so badly. He was being a tease and making her suffer. "You feel so good."

"Noah," she whined and moaned in frustration.

"What?" he asked and couldn't help but smirk.

"Please."

"How badly do you want it?" he asked.

"I might die if you don't move."

He chuckled at how dramatic she was being but that's exactly what he wanted to hear so he began to move hearing her sigh in relief. She moved with him and they both found a rhythm they loved. "So good," he groaned. He watched her while he fucked her slow and hard making her moan his name and other incoherent words.

"Touch me." She said while running her hands everywhere on his body she could reach and even scratching every time he hit that spot.

"I am touching you."

"Please your fingers. I'll come so hard."

"Fuck." He moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit hard and fast and she arched her back as she came as hard as she has never come before in her life screaming his name. "I wanna come inside you."

She nodded desperately. "I'm on the pill."

He was in awe as she came once again and with two more thrusts he came right after, with her name on his lips.

She was in heaven and trying to catch her breath as he moved a couple of times while they came back down from their high.

He pulled out and lied next to her. They were both quiet for a while and when he looked at her, she had passed out. He moved the covers over them and he closed his eyes giving in to exhaustion.

In the morning, Rachel opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her room. She was in Puck's. Then the night before came rushing to her mind and she blushed. She turned to look at him and he was still sleeping. She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes before he could wake up and left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She sat on her bed and couldn't believe what had happened the night before. Never in a million years would she thought they would have sex. Sure she always had feelings for him, but he made sure to let her know he never felt the same way. She heard the toilet flush and the shower running. He was awake. What would he say to her? Or do? What was gonna happen now that they had had sex? Oh God she had a headache just thinking about all this. She went to her own bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was making breakfast when he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel smiling nervously seating on the kitchen island. "Morning," he said.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked casually.

Rachel chuckled. "Better than I have in weeks."

"Good." He finished cooking and put the plates on the kitchen island and joined her.

"Thanks." She said avoiding contact.

"Welcome."

They started to eat and Rachel couldn't stand the quietness. "Noah last night..."

"We had sex."

She blushed and put the fork down. "Oh my God, I don't know what came over me, what came over you? I'm sorry."

"I don't regret it." He shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him. "You don't?" He shook his head while he kept eating. "I don't either."

"Good." He smiled.

She smiled and started to eat again.

**FIN**

_**A.N. Did you like it? I have another version which is him walking in on her… Would you be interested in reading that one?**_


End file.
